


So Much Junk

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I thought I’d take the time to do a little spring cleaning.”
Relationships: Kasie Hines & Jimmy Palmer
Kudos: 15





	So Much Junk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 723 "superfluous"

“Did we get a new case while I wasn’t looking?” asked Jimmy, stopping in the lab doorway.

Kasie frowned over the teetering piles of things laid out on her workbench. “The opposite, actually. I mean, I’ve still got tests running, but there’s no actual evidence I’m working on, so I thought I’d take the time to do a little spring cleaning.”

“A little?” Jimmy teased.

She snorted a laugh. “Seriously, who knew a forensic lab would accumulate so much junk?”

He smiled. “Want some help?”

“You’re the best,” Kasie told him, and Jimmy turned to hang up his lab coat.

THE END


End file.
